paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Puppy Dilema
My Entry for Wittle Fuzzy Puppehs contest Characters * Aurora * Winter * January * Alisha * Holly (Minor) * Kodiak * Hally Story Alisha and Holly were walking around the frozen over pond. Alisha could see that the sheet of ice was very thin. Even so the water underneath would be incredibly cold and could paralyze a thin coated pup in seconds. Though with her thick coat it would take a bit longer. The two continued to walk and talk, there brother was busy training but Winter had given Alisha the day off. Suddenly Alisha heard the crunching of snow. She perked her ears up so she could hear better and heard it coming from the other side of the pond. She looked over and saw that a white puppy was making its way towards the snow. She heard more crunching and saw that Holly was running too the pup. Alisha picked up the pace and was running alongside her sister the two were able to get in front of the pup. “Stop! The Ice is too thin!” Holly yelled but it seemed the pup wasn't paying attention nor with her ears or eyes. “Stop, Please?” Alisha said, even in this dire situation she was still worried she might offend the pup by yelling at her like her sister. The pup looked back forward and finally saw them. She suddenly stopped her prancing and tried to stop. But her momentum kept her moving forward, her paws dug in the snow only slowed her down slightly. Holly ran forward and dived down grabbing the pups back paws in an attempt to slow her down. They were mere feet from the ice when Alisha pulled herself together and divided forward. Grabbing Hollys back legs. She dug her own back legs into the ground holding tight onto her sisters back paws. The three stopped centimeters away from the edge. “Thank you two so much!” The pup said hugging the two. Holly backed away from the hug and looked sternly at her. “You need to play more attention, if we hadn't helped you, you would be a pup sicle!” Holly scolded her. The pup shrunk back slightly scared. “Come on Holly, she didn't know.” Alisha said looking over at her sister. “Yeah, but it still wasn't safe, anyway why were you running at the water, even if there was no Ice the water would be way too cold!” Holly scolded the pup again. The pup looked like she was about to cry, even though Holly wasnt that much older than her she could make herself look bigger if needed. Alisha went to stand next to the poor pup. “Hey..umm whats you name?” Alisha asked her. “Oh m-my name is January..” She replied, her voice shaking. “Well January, you need to be more careful next time!” Holly said finishing her lecture. “January, January? Were have a herd that name before..hmm” Amisha said. “What are your names?” January asked them sitting up a bit. “I'm Holly and thats Alisha” Holly said pointing to her sister. “Alisha, hmm I feel like I have heard that name..” January said thinking. “Wait, do you know Aurora or Winter?” Alisha said pointing at January. “Yeah Aurora is my mentor and Winter is her sister, why?” January said still trying to think where she had heard Alisha before. “Winter is my Mentor!” Alisha gasped. “Oh yeah! Aurora has mentioned her sister has a trainee, that must be you!” January said coming to the conclusion that Alisha had five minutes ago. “Yeah, I remember Winter mentioning you every once in a while too!” Alisha said. “Hey Alisha, mom just called she wants us back soon.” Holly said. “Alright, next time i'm training with Winter, I will ask if maybe someday we can train together” Alisha said running off with Holly. “Okay!” January replied and ran off back to her home. She had to go till December what had happened. latter January was training with Aurora when she remembered Alisha. “Hey Aurora!” January said looking up at her mentir. “Yeah January, what is it?” Aurora asked her looking down. “Maybe someday me and you can train with Winter and her Trainee?” January said giving Aurora her best puppy eyes. “Ohh alright, maybe..” Aurora said glancing back at the water “But Winter will need to be okay with it, alright?” “Of course!” January said then looked back up at her mentor “Are we going to get back to training?” “Of course, ready and go!” Aurora said kicking the buoy into the water and starting the timer she was holding. January got too her paws and jumped into the water, swimming out as fast as she could too the buoy. Aurora watched as she thought about it, the trought was she would love it if she and her sister could train their apprentices together. January swam back pushing the buoy. She jumped out and pulled the buoy on the sand before shaking her coat off. “Did I do good?” January said smiling up at her mentor. Aurora checked the time and smiled at her apprentice. “Good, you saved ‘Can't Swim’ this time!” Aurora said laughing a bit at the silly nickname January had given the ‘invisible character’ that she ‘saves’. Later Winter, Aurora and Sage were eating their dinner with there mom and dad. “So pups how was today?” Tundra asked her pups. “Today my trainee asked if we could work with my sister!” Winter and Aurora said at the same time. “Really you two?” Rocky said looking up from his bowl too look at the two. “Yeah! January thought me and you could train together!” Aurora said looking over at Winter. He sister smiled. “Alisha said the same thing!” Winter said softly smiling at her sister. The two pups laughed getting back too there food. Tundra finished her food and looked at her daughters. “Hey, why don't you two do that?” Tundra said to them. Aurora looked up smiling at her mom, but then her smile faded a bit. “But how would we do that, she teaches snow stuff and I teach water stuff?” Aurora said looking um. “Hmm, i'm not sure..oh!” Tundra had an idea. “What if you.” she motioned towards Winter “took Alisha and January up too Jakes and give her some training like you do Alisha, then latter Aurora, you can take Alisha and January too the pool and give Alisha some marine pup training?” “Hmm, its an interesting idea..” Winter said still thinking whether or not Alisha would like that when Aurora jumped up next to her. “Thats a great idea mom!” Aurora burst out and ran up too give Tundra a hug. “Alright, well its up too Winter if she wants to do it?” Tundra said glancing at her other daughter. “Well I think Alisha might have fun!” Winter said sitting up and smiling at her mom then sister. “Awesome Winter!” Aurora said letting go of her mom and tackling her sister. “Hehe, thanks Aurora.” Winter said hugging her enthusiastic sister back. “You're welcome, sis I will tell January tomorrow when should we do it?” Aurora asked her. “Maybe we could do it tomorrow and surprise them? if you're okay with that idea.” Winter squeaked nervous Aurora wouldn't like her idea. “Oh I like it! lets go talk about it more!” Aurora said running over to her and winters little fort. Winter followed and they talked for a long time. The next day January ran up too Aurora excitedly. “So Aurora! Did you talk too Winter?” January asked her mentor, bouncing around her paws. Aurora looked down at the jumy puppy and smiled. “Yeah, and we have a surprise, but its up at Jake's mountain, so jump in my hovercraft so we can get up there!” Aurora said climbing back into her hovercraft. January jumped in right beside her. She watched Aurora press the buttons knowing what each one did and how to use it. Aurora had told her that soon she would have a hovercraft all her own. Suddenly she felt the Hovercraft stop and she looked around. They had stopped on Jakes mountain, she looked over and saw Winter and Alisha. Without asking Aurora she ran over, sliding between the two. “Hey Winter, Hey Alisha!” She said looking at them both. Both pups fell back squeaking in surprise. “Oh, hi January.” Winter said getting up and shaking the snow off her fur. January looked under the tree and saw a little pile of snow. She glanced at the back of it and saw a little tail swishing. She ran forward too go help Alisha but Winter stopped her. “But, doesn't she need help?” January said looking at Winter. Winter just looked down at her and shook her head. January looked back at the pile and saw a little paw poke out. Then another paw. Then a head and before she knew it Alisha was standing there shaking the snow off her coat. “Awesome Alisha!” Winter praised her apprenticed. “Thanks Ms.Winter!” Alisha replied looking over at January “Does she have to do with the surprise?” “haha, yup!” Winter said as Aurora came up. “What are we doing?” January said her tail wagging wildly. Winter looked down at her, smiling. "You are going to Train alongside Alisha today." Winter said. The younger huskies expression changed from excited to confused and excited. "But isn't that Alisha's job?" January questioned the mix. "Haha, we'll today you get to be the winter pup!" Winter said giggling. Alisha walked up beside her. "What about me, what will I do?" Alisha asked her mentor. "You get to help teach January with me, alright?" Winter asked the St. Bernard. “Oh..it sounds fun!” Alisha said her tail swiping slowly left and right. “Awesome, what should we teach her first?” Winter said letting her apprentice chose. “Hmm, maybe we should teach her about how to tell how thin ice is?” Alisha said hinting at their experience. “Hehe, sounds fun..” January said her cheeks turning red in embarrassment thinking about what happened then. “Alright Alisha, can you go look for the pond?” Winter said “I will start on Januarys lesson!” “Okay Ms Winter!” Alisha said running too find the pond. “Alright January, while Alisha is looking for the pond I need to tell you the basics.” Winter said laying down so she and January were face to face. Suddenly Alisha burst out from the trees running faster that she ever had before. “Winter! Kodiak! Pond! Ice!” Alisha was able to sputter before looking at January. January saw the look in her eye and followed her into the forest leaving Winter back in the meadow. It wasn't that far into the forest when January could hear water splashing and hitting something. She quickened her pace and slid to a stop to see what had happened. She was Hally sitting on the edge of the Pond trying to reach her paws out too the splashing and thrashing thing in the center. “I told you too get Winter and Aurora!” Hally said at Alisha. “She can help, shes a marine pup in training!” Alisha said running to the edge. January ran next to her ready to jump in, but remembered what had happened. She stopped at the edge waiting for instructions form Alisha. “The water is too cold to swim in, they will be paralyzed any minute now, Hally go get Winter and Aurora!” “What do you need us for?” Aurora said jumping through the bushes. “Aurora, Alisha, watts happening!” Winter asked the pups trying to keep herself calm. “Aurora if you can get out on the ice and help us pull him out!” January said coming to the realization. “January that..” Aurora started but was cut off by Winter. “Aurora, that's actually a good idea!” She said taking a step on the ice. She took a few steps onto it to test its thickness. She could feel the thin ice, it was thick enough to hold a few more pups. Winter signaled with her tail for January and Alisha too get on as well. The two trainees got onto the ice, ever so slowly. They got to the water seeing the adult pup in the water. Winter was the first one there, followed close behind by Alisha and January. Winter tried to make out the snowing figure as the limbs started to stop flailing. She was able to grab onto some fur and started to pull. The full grown pup was hard for her too grab onto. Suddenly she felt the white lighten and saw that Alisha and January had both grabbed on. They were able to pull the pup out and see that the figure was Kodiak. “Uncle Kodiak!” January said licking his face. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. “Huh, What happened?” Kodiak said getting up and wiping his eyes. When suddenly he was bowed over. “Kodiak! You Dork! I told you not to get on the ice!” Hally said hugging her mate. “What Hally, what happened?” Kodiak said giving her a hug. “I told you not to get on the ice, but you insisted that it was faster, and then you were walking when the ice broke!” Hally said holding him tight. “Hally, calm down im okay now.” Kodiak said getting up and walking to the side. “Make sure he stays warm.” Winter said waving goodbye to them. January and Alisha fell in step behind her. “Did you see me out there Alisha!” January bounced happily. “Yeah, It was kinda like you were a snow pup yourself!” Alisha laughed. “Really?” January said with surprise. “Yeah, you were amazing out there.” Alisha said. “Thanks!” January said jumping ahead of Alisha but then bumping into Winter's hind leg. “Ooff, sorry Winter.” January said. “Its alright January.” Winter replied. “Hey did you think i was good out there?” January asked her. Winter looked down and looked at both of them. “You both did great.” Winter said. The two pups happily hugged her leg as they walked back over to Aurora. January was over excited too go tell her moms and siblings about her adventures and Alish couldn't wait to get home and rest. Category:Koho2001s Stories